cluedofandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Brown
In the game Captain Brown only appeared in 1 version of Cluedo ( Super Cluedo Challenge). He was a close friend of Dr. Black and he would pop into Tudor Close any time his boat was ashore. He was also a bit of a ladies man. He flirted with Dr. Black's old wife, Mrs. Black, and Dr. Black got really angry with him. So, after that, his and Black's friendship went a bit downhill. He smoked a pipe and relied on his reputation. Black had been trying to destroy Brown's reputation by spreading rumors that he had an affair with Mrs. Black after he flirted with her. He is also referred to as a drunk seaman. In storys He also appears in 2 mystery stories on cluedofan.com. He doesn't murder Dr. Black in any of them. This is probably because he only spread rumors about him that were not true. Whereas, if they were true he probably would have killed him. These are both of the interviews that Inspector Grey had with him: Interview 1 ( taken form ' Ring of Decit') What happened between you and the late Mrs Black? ''' Rose and me were just messing about. We were just flirting. But Dr. Black gt so worked up about it. He thought we might have been having an affair. Ridiculous. '''Where did you go after leaving the Billard Room? I went to sit down and smoke my pipe in the Ballroom. Where did you go after smoking your pipe? I went to the Lounge for a drink. Did you take the rope from the Ballroom? Yes, I thought about ringing Black's neck with it, but I changed my mind after a couple of drinks. I put it down in the Lounge. Why did you feel like killing Dr Black? Black had been spreading rumors that me and Rose were having an affair. Complete lies. I rely on my reputation, and Black was trying to destroy it. What did you do after Mrs White left you in the Lounge? Nothing. I stayed in the Lounge drinking. She wasn't gone long. Unfortunately, she came back with company. Itrerview 2 ( taken from ' Death on the cards') Why didn't you step forward when Christopher Hardenbrook was mentioned at the seance? Because I was unsure of what he was going to say. Nobody in the room knew the truth and I didn't want to deal with a potentially huge revelation. What did you tell Professor Plum in the Libary? I filled in the blanks from what I told him in the Billiard Room. The truth is Christopher Hardenbrook didn't accidently drown. I found out that he was romantically involved with a woman I was close to and, after an argument, I pushed him overboard. What did you do after talking to Professor Plum? I went to the Conservatory to clear my head. While I was in there, Graham Slate-Grey came in with a blunderbuss, ready to do in Miss Rose. I talked him round. Did you have a tarot card reading? No, after the seance that was enough. What did you do before the meeting in the Lounge? Graham and I went straight there from the Conservatory after the shouting match. Quotes From 'Death on the cards' Captain Brown: "So, Graham, is this what you and Emily have been doing? Putting a spear between you so you don't..." Miss Scarlet: "Captain Brown! Really!" Professor Plum: "Robert, what on earth are you doing?" Captain Brown : I'm going to find that...that fortune teller... and I'm going to kill her." Captain Brown: " There's more to that Christopher Hardenbrook story I've kept secret for too long. Too long." Professor Plum: " Robert, come on. Tell me. What's the true story?" Captain Brown: "What are we going to do about that blasted woman?! ''From ' '''Ring of Decit Colonel Mustard: "Well, I feel like a game of Billiards. What do you say, Brown?" Captain Brown: " What? Oh... yes. sounds good to me." Captain Brown: " Oh no! I can't belive you Mustard! There was no way you could have made that shot!" Colonel Mustard: " It's all in the wrist my dear Brown." Captain Brown : " Ha!, my dear Colonel; he's not strange. Have you never loved a woman like the Professor loved Mrs Black?" Captain Brown: " Yes, for some reson, they are infatuated with you. But you, I do not belive belive, are genuinly in love with either of them." Colonel Mustard: " Mind your own buisness, Brown. Your not exactly the best person to be advising people on there relationships." Captain Brown: " What's that supposed to mean?" Captain Brown: "Well anyway, what did the beautiful Miss Vivenne Scarlet want?" Miss Scarlet: " Why Captain, you flatter me. Stop glaring Michael. I came in here to talk to the Colonel actually. would you mind leaving us alone? Captain Brown: " I came in here for a little drink. A bit of dutch courage." See also Mrs Peacock Miss Scarlet Mrs White Professor Plum Reverend Green Colonel Mustard Category:Character